


糖和你

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [3]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 平行世界二三事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123
Kudos: 2





	糖和你

炎热的天气像要把人蒸发，空气也变成了滚滚热浪。冯思佳趴在桌上，半梦半醒，耳边全是电扇运转以及纸笔相磨的声音，老师讲课的声音倒是没那么清晰。

“佳佳？”

铃声准时响起，老师刚说下课，教室里有不少人站了起来。任蔓琳盖上笔盖，轻轻推了推冯思佳。

“下课了？”冯思佳迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，用手揉了揉，“你们院的课也太无聊了……而且为什么不带你们去机房？”

冯思佳偶尔会陪任蔓琳上课。按冯思佳的话说，任蔓琳这个人从来不看手机，约饭都找不到人，总要到她上课的教室找她，不如直接陪她上课的时候睡觉效率更高。

冯思佳本以为这一趟能跟着任蔓琳蹭到机房的空调，还担心会不会着凉，谁知道是到阶梯教室，就算开着电风扇还是睡得满头大汗。

“下次到机房上课我带你一起去？”

“不要。”

冯思佳拿起背包就往外走。任蔓琳急忙收拾东西，有同学趁她没走找她一起出去逛，她拒绝了邀约，背起包走了出去，看到冯思佳叼着冰棍儿坐在楼梯台阶上刷手机，这才放下心来。

“你也太慢了，这都快化了。”冯思佳拿起放在台阶上没开封的雪糕递给任蔓琳，看着手机站了起来，“晚上吃什么？”

“吃火锅？”

“行。”

任蔓琳和冯思佳并不同院，所处的社团也是八竿子打不着的舞蹈社和辩论社，偏偏就认识了，重新分配宿舍时还被分到了一起。

按理来说这样也算有戏剧性了，可是认识两人的朋友却摇了摇头。

“你们两个真的是……毫无火花。”

之所以有人给出这样的评价，是因为她们的相处在外人看来确实有些索然无味。明明一个极其会撩又很有分寸不会“偷心”，一个口若悬河说三天三夜也不嫌累，怎么碰在一起总是谈一些七零八碎的事，比如……

“你还是少吃点糖吧，对身体不好。”任蔓琳见冯思佳又拿颗糖出来准备拆，连忙皱着眉头制止，“你要是特别想吃甜的，吃点木糖醇不好吗？我不是给你买过一盒？”

“知道了知道了，你烦死了。”

冯思佳嘴上抱怨着，还是把糖塞回了口袋。

冯思佳喜欢随身带糖，就是那种一小条一小条地卖、拆开之后又是一个个纸包的方块水果味硬糖，各种超市小卖部都会卖的那种最普通的糖。这个习惯总被同学吐槽，说她是不是长不大，只有小孩子才会那么嗜甜，这么吃也不怕蛀牙？

“又没人规定只有小孩子能吃糖。”

冯思佳不以为意，同学也不会自讨没趣非要管她。可任蔓琳喜欢管，而冯思佳又很反常地总是说不过她，后来也就不争辩，一被管就不吃了。

吃完饭后两人一起步行回宿舍，不知道是谁提了一句，于是就在回宿舍的路上拐了一下，到操场上继续散步消食。

“佳佳，你是有什么事不开心吗？”

虽然冯思佳很擅长掩饰自己的情绪波动，但任蔓琳能隐隐感觉到，在她突然说要陪自己上课的时候，还有她们一起吃饭闲聊的时候，冯思佳好像在努力压制些什么，心情不是很好。

“没有啊，你想多了。”冯思佳是个不坦率的人，但她觉得自己好像也瞒不了任蔓琳多少，“没出什么事，就是突然不太爽。”

任蔓琳大概猜到可能是某个契机挑起了她的某种情绪，未必是什么具体的事，这让任蔓琳松了一口气的同时又有种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。

“那就好。不过你好歹笑一下嘛～佳佳佳佳～”

“……滚！”

任蔓琳笑了笑，目光转向前方。夜间的操场会让她回忆起往事，每每想起总是记忆犹新。

那时候好像才刚刚初夏，任蔓琳夜跑一口气跑了五公里，刚结束拉伸就感觉到有凉凉的东西贴在她脸上。

“给。”

冯思佳拿着一瓶矿泉水递给了任蔓琳，任蔓琳拧开盖子喝了好几口，等和冯思佳并排坐了一会儿才想起本来晚上是约了冯思佳排舞的。

“在跳舞这件事上竟然是你鸽了我，看来你受的刺激不轻，我就来看看。”

其实也不是什么大不了的事，就是评奖评优遭到了一些质疑。任蔓琳并不觉得有什么，这个名额她拿得堂堂正正，但轻飘飘的几句议论依然让她有些不舒服。恰巧今天没有晚课，任蔓琳换了双鞋就到操场上跑几圈痛快一下。

“我听你同学说了。原来你还计较这些啊？”

任蔓琳之前最多委婉又直接地回应一下便不会再理，可听见冯思佳询问却顿时有些气急：“我不是计较这个，我只是觉得……”

任蔓琳顿住没有再说，她觉得自己的火气来得没有道理，怎么就有些失控了……

“我问过负责这些的学姐，但凡了解的都夸你，没有说你不好的，你管那些人干嘛。”冯思佳见任蔓琳没有答话，掏了掏口袋，把手伸到任蔓琳面前，“来，这是给好孩子的奖励。”

“……你应该知道我今年多大吧？”

“知道，三岁嘛。”冯思佳伸着的手晃了晃，“来嘛，好孩子应该有颗糖。”

任蔓琳愣愣地接过冯思佳手心里的糖果，剥开糖纸放进嘴里。是橙子味的。

“小蔓小朋友，现在开心了吗？”

直到很久以后，任蔓琳都记得那个晚上。微风伴着操场上的脚步声轻轻地吹过耳边，嘴里被橙子硬糖的味道充满。冯思佳撑着脑袋，亮亮的眼睛微笑着看着她。

两人不知不觉间逛到了学校的小花园里，冯思佳对任蔓琳说自己想再走走，她要是困了的话就先回去吧。

“那你笑一下？”

“你好烦啊。”冯思佳语气不太好，可看着任蔓琳是真的关心自己，这样有点伤她的心，缓了缓说，“我真没什么事，你快回宿舍吧。”

任蔓琳看了冯思佳好一会儿，突然叫了冯思佳一声，让她仔细看好。

冯思佳转过头，看见任蔓琳连翻了好几个侧翻。冯思佳觉得这样的任蔓琳有些滑稽，不由地笑了出来。

“怎么样？你笑了吧？开心了吧？”

任蔓琳站定后拍拍手上的灰，连问了好几句，随后也笑了起来。

冯思佳觉得心里像被什么戳到了一样，突然鼻子一酸，有点想哭。

这样笑着的任蔓琳真的很傻。冯思佳想。

“任蔓琳。”冯思佳轻声说，“你过来一下。”

任蔓琳有些疑惑地走了过去，刚站定就被冯思佳抱住，一下子僵在了原地。

任蔓琳并不是个容易害羞的人，和相熟的人说土味情话那真是信手拈来，可面对冯思佳她总有些紧张，所有华而不实的话语都成了累赘，不由自主地摒弃一切套路式的表达，因为那样太不真诚。

就像刚才，不知道怎样才能让冯思佳开心一点，只能用非常笨拙的方式哄她高兴。

冯思佳没有说话，只是静静地感受着微凉的夜风和任蔓琳的体温。

其实冯思佳并没有那么喜欢吃糖。

小的时候，老师喜欢拿糖果作为给好孩子的奖励或安慰，冯思佳从来没有拿到过。

成年人总是带着些许傲慢，不屑去探究和了解，偏又要时常自以为是地进行批判和划分。

冯思佳仍然记得很久以前和老师问好，老师嘲讽着说：“别装了，谁不知道你是什么样子。”

她再也没有期待过老师的糖果。

因为我不爱吃糖。每次做出让老师无奈地感叹“果然如此”的事时，冯思佳总是这样和自己说。

可能她真的不是个好孩子吧。

后来冯思佳习惯了自己买糖吃，吃糖的频率并不高，但总能让心情短暂地变好一下。

好孩子应该有颗糖。

冯思佳在面对任蔓琳时总是有些不知所措。如果对方说些土味情话或大侃特侃，那她能很自然地照单全收并给予反馈。偏偏任蔓琳总是坦诚又直率，真挚的情感使她的防备失效，让她不由地慌张起来。

不过现在冯思佳没有那么慌了。在任蔓琳连翻了好几个跟斗又一脸期待地问她有没有开心一点时，冯思佳觉得自己尝到了世界上最好吃的糖果。

“任蔓琳，你是猴子吗？”

微妙的气氛一下子被打破，冯思佳笑出了声，松开后揉了揉眼睛说：“走吧，回宿舍。想玩儿牌了。”

冯思佳没有再买过糖果。

偶然发现这一点的好友感叹学校的小卖部失去了一个稳定的收入来源，还装模作样地计算卖家的损失。

“那有剩的没有？给我一颗？得好好珍惜，这可都是北选之糖。”

冯思佳没有理会好友的玩笑，直接把剩下的糖全都给了出去。

“真不吃糖了？戒了？”

冯思佳盯着手机里放着的剧，轻描淡写地说：“嗯，吃腻了。”

“而且现在也不需要了。”


End file.
